


No More Coffee

by Blink_Blue



Series: Tumblr Prompts (Coliver) [11]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's a bit sleep deprived. Oliver ushers him back into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Coffee

He wakes up groggy and confused. The room is dark. He blinks and glances up at the window. It’s clearly an ungodly hour to be awake. It’s mostly dark out with the barest hint of the sun peaking above the horizon, which gives a slight orange tint to the sky.

The clock says _5:12 AM._

The other side of the bed is cold and empty, and clearly hasn’t been slept in. 

Oliver sighs. Connor said he’d go to bed after just one more chapter. He _promised_ that he would get a decent night of sleep after studying for two days straight. And this was over four hours ago.

He hears quiet, muffled sounds coming from the kitchen, and crawls out of bed to check on his sleep-deprived, over-worked boyfriend. Final exams week and the week leading up to it is always stressful on Connor, every single semester. The man barely sleeps, and drinks more coffee and pops more caffeine pills than could ever be considered healthy. At least he had sworn that he would lay off of Adderall–at Oliver’s insistence, of course.

He’s not even surprised when he finds Connor in the kitchen, fiddling with the coffee pot. 

“Connor, what are you still doing up?”

The other man whips his head around in surprise. “Ollie! Wh-what are you–did I wake you?” He asks sheepishly. He gives the coffee machine a not so gentle tap. “Stupid thing won’t seem to put out anymore coffee.”

Oliver gives him a wry smile. “Well, I’m pretty sure we’ve gotten more use out of that thing than it was ever meant to give. So…” He walks around the counter and reaches out for Connor’s arm. “I think it’s time for you to abandon your studying and come to bed.”

“No no no!” The younger man protests. “I said I’d go to bed soon–and I will. I just have one more section of this study guide to go through–and it won’t take long, if I could just get this stupid–” He gives the top of the coffee machine another smack. “–stupid thing to work–” He angrily, repeatedly presses the button, but the machine just groans, bubbles, and hisses, and dispenses no coffee.

Oliver gently pulls Connor’s hand away from the tired, old machine, and turns him around to face him. “Connor, you sound delirious,” he says slowly, enunciating each word. “I’m pretty sure you haven’t gotten more than three hours of sleep in the past two days, and you cannot possibly get any work done like this.”

Connor scoffs, his crooked smile still manages to grace his face. “I’m fine, Ollie.”

Oliver raises an eyebrow. “Really?” He lifts open the lid of the coffee machine and peers inside. “You forgot to add water, Connor.”

The other man slowly blinks. “Oh.”

Oliver grimaces. “Yeah, you’re coming to bed.”

Connor groans and protests as Oliver pushes him out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom. “But I still have so much to do!”

“And you can do it tomorrow. After you’ve slept.”

“Ollie, I can’t fail this exam! Literally my life depends on this exam!”

“Connor, you’re exaggerating–like you always do. And you’ll pass the exam with flying colors– _like you always do_.” Oliver pulls back the comforter and pushes Connor onto the bed. He makes sure the other man is completely tucked in before going around to his own side of the bed, even as Connor continues to grumble about his studies. 

Oliver slips under the covers and scoots over until Connor’s back presses against his front. He wraps an arm around the other man’s waist and pulls him close. He feels almost a little too skinny to him, and he reminds himself to make sure Connor eats a full, healthy meal in the morning before returning to his books. 

“You’re going to make yourself sick if you continue like this,” he murmurs softly.

Connor says something–already sounding half asleep–too muffled for Oliver to make out the words.

“What?”

He says it again, not much clearer, but Oliver gets it this time. 

_“I love you.”_

He grins and closes his eyes to block out the rising amount of sunlight in the room. He’ll let Connor get a decent number of hours before waking him.

“I love you too, Connor.”

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
